This invention relates to hairdresser's equipment, and more particularly to a stand for supporting combs, hot iron curlers and other similar tools used in hairdressing trade.
Many hairdressers organize their work stations so as to allow easy access to styling instruments, as well as to arrange those instruments in an area designated for a particular stylist in a hair salon. The special area usually is made of a cabinet with a laminated top on which the stylist arranges the instruments. The space designated for a particular stylist is usually limited and maximum attention is paid to organization of styling tools and aids on top of the cabinet. It is also important to take into consideration the fact that the hot curling irons cannot be positioned directly on the laminated surface because the heat can destroy the surface and even cause fire.
A number of tactical solutions have been suggested in the field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,778 issued on Jul. 16, 1991 to Edgecombe discloses a support assembly for a hair dryer and a plurality of curling irons which comprises a base supporting plate attached to the base at an angle. An opening in the support plate receives a nozzle portion of a conventional hair dryer, while a plurality of smaller openings receive a plurality of sleeves removably mounted within respective openings. A curling iron is positioned in one of the sleeves in such a manner that a handle of the curling iron extends above the top surface of the supporting plate.
Another example of a hot iron stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615 issued on Oct. 8, 1991. That stand discloses the use of a base for supporting a heater stove and a vertically oriented band which extends from the supporting plate to support a plurality of cylindrically-shaped receptacles for holding hair irons, such that the cylinders extend above and to the rear of the base. However, this design does not allow supporting of any other styling instruments, for example combs, within the limits of the organizer. Additionally, the rigid band is fixedly attached to the base and cannot be easily separated for transportation.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of improved work stand for organizing a work station of a hair stylist.